Lights
by ChaoticLogic
Summary: When the knife wielding niece of Tool and Barney come to town she captures the heart of one: Lee Christmas. However when her rival arrives will she be able to keep it? Or will his heart be stolen from her just like all the others before him? Christmas/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Lights**

_**Hello Darlings! If you have found yourself in my story then its most likely because you love Jason Statham as much as I do! And you crave a story for him as much as I do! So I give you my new story 'Lights' because who doesn't want to love Lee Christmas? ^.~ Enjoy and please don't forget to review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Expendables, Lights by Ellie Goulding or that other song that's in here that I just hear on the radio every once in a while… Anyway! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: Baby Girl**

The low rumble of the engine of the powder blue Porsche fills the garage with echoes. The moment that I park I cut the engine and the headlights sending the garage into total and complete darkness. It's late, far later than I wanted to get here, the detour had put me about two hours behind schedule, since at one point, I got lost… I pull my overnight bag out of the back seat; I would take care of the rest of my luggage later. I get out of the car and after a moment my eyes adjust to the pitch black of the garage around me. I begin to walk in the general direction of the elevator, my heels clicking methodically on the concrete floor below. I pause in my journey when I hear a click that doesn't come from my shoes.

A low rough voice sounds from my right, "What are you doing in here?"

"Uncle Tool… put the gun down," I mutter exasperation as I pop the gum in my mouth turning to face his general direction.

"Baby girl?" he questions before I hear a scramble to turn the overhead light on. I hear a few bangs before the familiar click of a light switch being flicked.

The garage is flooded with light as Uncle Tool comes walking out of the back office, this time there is no gun in sight and in its place is a large grin as he comes lumbering toward me.

"Hey Uncle Tool," I say with a smile as I put my bag down and return the hug that I've been enveloped in.

"Baby Girl what are you doing here? It's 2:30 in the morning!"

"Well I'm moving down this way and I thought that you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you for a few days until I can get my own place? As for getting in this late… there was a detour… then I got lost…"

"Why didn't you call?"

"Phones dead… that's why I got lost…"

He chuckled, letting out a deep full bellied laugh that I had known since my childhood. It's comforting…

"You can stay here as long as you like Baby Girl."

"Thanks Uncle Tool…"

"No problem Baby Girl."

"Uncle Barney around?"

"Him and the boys are on a mission, he should be back in a few days."

"Oh that's right… I keep forgetting that he's got another team. Will I get to meet them?"

"When they get back you should," he says as he grabs my bag and I follow him over to the elevator and into the upper level where his house is.

"They are always hanging around here, you would think they didn't have a house with all the time they spend her."

I laugh openly at his annoyed expression, mostly because I know as much as he pretend to not like it, he loves it. He hates being by himself, it gives him too much time to get lost in his own head full of nightmares.

The place hasn't changed since my last visit several years ago. There are several paintings lining the walls, many of them his own doing. The old black leather sofa and love seat are situated before a large screen TV and off to the side there is a door that leads to the kitchen. The appliances aren't up the date or the newest model, but they work fine and are kept clean. I glace over and see a flight of stairs leading up to the next level where I know the bedrooms are. I follow him up and turn to the right where a guest bedroom is.

I smile as look around the room, it's pretty simple, just a bed, night stand, chest of drawers and dresser all done in a deep mahogany finish. On one wall there is a beautifully painted guitar, black with a cherry blossom design painted on it. Another painting hangs over the bed and I smile even more. The painting depicts a young girl with deep brown chocolate colored hair and bright blue eyes. The girl is made even more alluring by the fact that situated in her right hand is a throwing knife and her piercing stare is focused on something that we cannot see. The wind is blowing about her and the colors of the back ground are all mixed together, more a blur of color than anything definite. This contrasts with the girl, who is in sharp focus, the clothes she's wearing dark compared to the brighter tones around her. I smirk as I recognized my own portrait hanging over the bed.

"It's beautiful," I murmur as I turn away and look back at him.

"I've missed you Baby Girl… I hope you know that…"

"I do Uncle Tool, I do…" I say with a gentle smile as I try to hold back happy tears from memories long past, from a childhood spent perfecting the art of throwing knives and learning how to wield blades and guns of all kinds. It had all been a game at the time, but I had grown to understand that I wasn't just taught this because it was fun. What my dad did was dangerous and up until his retirement a few years ago we were all in quite a bit of danger. I wasn't just taught self-defense; I was taught how to survive.

"You get some sleep Baby Girl; I'll talk to you in the morning."

I merely nod as I turn away from the door as it shuts, exhausted from my trip, I quickly get ready for bed and practically fall into it.

I wake up the next morning and wander down the stairs. My brown cropped bob is messy from where I slept on it and the residue from the eye make-up that I couldn't scrub off is smudged even more around my eyes. I sigh as I sink into a chair at the kitchen table before my head falls onto the table being cradled by my arm.

"You're up early."

"I have a job interview in a few hours."

"Really now? Where at?"

"There's a buyers job at a local boutique that I'm hoping to get."

"Yeah… Lord knows you'll be good at that."

I rolled my eyes before spotting the pot of coffee on the counter. I hauled myself to my feet and slunk over to it where I poured myself a cup and drowned it in sugar and creamer.

"So… how long are you going to be in town for?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not I get this job."

"I'm sure you will Baby Girl, you can do anything. I always told you that," he says with a smile and a wink.

I really had missed Uncle Tool. He was my favorite person when I was growing up. Him and Uncle Barney had been on a team with my dad so they were always around. I always hoped that I could be even half as confident in myself as he is. Of course, it was Uncle Barney that really helped me gain confidence, because he showed me you didn't have to be loud to be confident. You could be quiet and command respect with your confidence if you needed to. I think it broke his and my dad's heart a little bit that I prefer knives to guns. That I was Uncle Tools prodigy; the Athena to his Zeus.

"I'm heading up to get ready. Imma grab an oatmeal on my way to the interview," I murmur in my half-awake stupor as I head up the stairs to get ready.

He just nods in reply as he continues to read the morning paper.

When I get out of the shower I put on my black slip before I grab my green chiffon dress and black and white stripped blazer. I pull on a pair of patterned tights and a pair of black heels before grabbing my bag and heading down to my car. I glace up to see Uncle Tool giving a tattoo to a skimpily dressed girl, her top lying on the chair that she was sitting in as he gave her tattoo down her back. He glanced up when I came down and gave me a guilty smile as he shamelessly flirts with the twenty something year old. I shoot him a disapproving look as I make my way over to my car.

"I'll be back soon Uncle Tool!" I yell behind me as I open the door to get in.

"You look beautiful Baby Girl! You're going to do fine!"

I flash him a smile of appreciation as I juggle my coffee thermos, purse, keys and iPod. When I'm finally all set I put the car into reverse and back carefully out of the garage before speeding off down the road. I keep the windows rolled up to keep my hair looking nice and the air on to keep the summer heat out of my car. I turn the music up and end up just thinking as I make my way toward the office of the boutique and online retailer that I'm applying for. I knew it was time to start over, after what happened in New York I couldn't bear to stay in that city.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine It when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone_

My ring tone cuts through my thoughts and the overly peppy and upbeat pop princess that is belting out the newest hit on the radio. _So call me…maybe_! I roll my eyes at the lyrics before pulling my phone out of my purse situated on the passenger seat. I check the caller I.D. screen before frowning with displeasure.

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine It when I'm alone  
Home_

The name: Aria Heart appears on the screen.

With no hesitation I take my finger and slide the 'ignore' panel across the phone. The deep red arrow slicing through her name sends a wave of satisfaction coursing through my veins and a soft, almost sadistic smile to form on my face.

_Noises, I play within my head  
Tou- _

The song ends abruptly before I set my phone down and continue on my way to my interview. I have to focus; I need this job more than anything, because I don't intend to go back. Not ever.

_**Tell me did you love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Expendables or One More Night by Maroon 5**

**Lights Chapter 2: Of Ex's and Ohs…**

A few days later I'm woken in the middle of the night by the low rumble of motorcycles making their way into the garage. I count about five different makes and models of bikes and know that this is Uncle Barney's team coming back from their mission in Brazil. I mentally debate whether or not I want to go down and meet everyone now or wait until tomorrow. Since I still haven't heard back about that job I decide to get up and see what's going on, it's not like I have anywhere to be tomorrow anyway... I throw an oversized hoodie on before heading downstairs to the garage. Before I get to the bottom I can hear the laugher of the men in the room echoing off of the concrete walls.

I smirk as I see several men sitting around the shop drinking beer and recounting the heroics of the mission they were just on.

"Ah… there she is!" Uncle Tool exclaims.

"Who's your new girlfriend?" laughs one of the men.

Tool casually flicks his knife, but it embeds itself in the wood right above the man's head just millimeters from him, "she's my niece you asswhip." Tool glares at the men individually and they all hold up their hands in a 'surrender- like' pose before looking back over towards me. I grin cattily at them all and give a tiny wave before I rush over to give Uncle Barney a hug. He happily returns it before he pulls away and looks down at me.

"When did you get here?"

"A few days ago…"

"You didn't tell me you were coming in… I would have got you somethin'."

"She didn't tell me she was coming either!" yells Uncle Tool as he takes another swig of his beer.

I roll my eyes at the two men, "It was kinda a last minute decision…"

"What kinda last minute decision?" Questions Uncle Barney suspiciously.

"The kind that doesn't need a lecture and for you to mind your own business…" I quip with a Cheshire smile to cover the hurt that memories evoke.

Uncle Barney holds his hands up in the surrender sign this time, before he gives me a smile and another one armed hug.

"Well it doesn't matter… all that matters is that you're here."

I smile as I look up at him, "So are you going to introduce me to your team?"

He chuckles before he begins to point out everyone, "That's Toll Road, Gunnar Jensen, Hail Caesar, Yin Yang, and Lee Christmas."

My eyes pause on the last one; he's handsome, especially with that cute little smirk of his. My eyes slide from him as I wave sweetly at the men before me. They each give me their own form of greeting, usually in the form of a nod before I turn back to Uncle Barney.

"So how long are you in town for?" he asks as he sits down on the chair and most of the others go back to what they were doing. All except one that is…

"Depends…"

"On what?" questions a raspy British voice from behind him. Christmas is leaning up against the support beam giving me a calculating look.

"On if I get a job or not…"

"You know you can just stay with us Baby Girl. We'll take care of you," Interjects Uncle Tool.

I shrug, "I'm a little too old to be a moocher."

"You're not a moocher… you're family," says Uncle Barney with a finality that leaves no room for questions.

I just smile as I nod to please him, "Regardless… my pride won't let me not make money…"

"An independent girl!" Exclaims Christmas in almost surprise as he looks at me before taking a swig of his beer.

I roll my eyes, "Why yes… we do exist…"

"Never said you didn't…" he says as he gives me a cocky smile and a wink.

"Christmas… Don't flirt with my niece…" says Barney in exasperation as he sends the Brit a warning look.

I merely giggle as I turn to head back upstairs.

"Where are you goin?" yells Christmas, I can hear the cheeky smile in his voice.

"To bed… I don't have time for flirting Brits tonight…" I say with a laugh as I head up the stairs.

"Awww com'on!"

I can hear the other men laughing at Christmas as I head up the stairs. There are a few jabs thrown his way but he seems to just laugh them off.

"Nope," I say popping the 'p' before I shut the door to the garage. I decided a long time ago that… okay well more like a few days ago… that I'm not getting involved right now. Not after what happened last time. Plus it probably wouldn't be a good idea to get mixed up with Uncle Barney's right hand… That just spells trouble… No matter how gorgeous or British he is…

The next morning when I head downstairs I'm not too surprised to find the men chilling out in almost the exact same spots as last night, the activities just vary now. I am, however, surprised when the first to greet me is Mr. Lee Christmas. I had decided after going to bed last night and pondering him that he was just messing with my uncles.

"Mornin' Beautiful… how did you sleep?"

I smile at him, "Just fine thank you! Do you happen to know where Uncle Barney is?"

"Now why would you want to talk to him when you could talk to me?"

I could see the other men in the garage stop what they were doing to listen in on our conversation, even if they weren't being obvious about it.

"Well… I'm going to the store we need food and I thought I would do some shopping and I wanted to know if him or Uncle Tool needed anything."

"Well in that case you need someone to go with you and I just happen to be the man for the job…"

"Mmm hmm… I'm sure you would be delightful company, but I think I can manage alone…" I say with a falsely cherry voice.

"Are you sure? It's quite dangerous out there…" he says as he leaps in front of me and leans against the support beam with his arms crossed.

"Dangerous?"

"Dangerous… never know what could happen to a beautiful girl like yourself."

"I think I can manage, thanks." I say flippantly as Uncle Tool and Uncle Barney come sauntering out of the back office. Smirks are playing across their faces indicating that they clearly heard the conversation.

"I'm headin to the store… you two need anything?"

The two men exchange a look with a smirk, "Naw… we're good… you go right ahead…" says Uncle Barney with a nod.

I nod before I head over to my car. I can hear the men chuckling and giving Christmas a hard time as get into my car. I don't pay them any attention as I start my car up and back out of the garage.

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door  
You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

I glance down at my purse where the tell-tale song is blasting from. I frown because I know exactly who it is…__

But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

I reach into my purse and fumble for the phone that should be in the side pocket. I pull it out and look down at the caller id screen. A picture of Arthur flashes up on the screen. __

Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell

I almost answer as I look into his dark eyes. In a pure moment of weakness my finger hovers over the green answer key…__

But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you

…But I don't…

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I've said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

I feel the tears prick my eyes as I throw my phone back into my bag in disgust.__

Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  


The picture of him in bed with that…

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

…whore…__

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I've said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

Tangled in her arms…

__

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I've said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night.

The image stays with me until I get to the mall. When I've parked the car I pull down the visor and proceed to fix my makeup, before I get out of the car and head inside. My phone is practically burning a hole in my pocket due the voicemail that I know that he left. I try to put him out of my mind as flit from shop to shop blowing an obscene amount of money on things that I could never even begin to need. I know that I'm just trying to make myself feel better and why shouldn't I? I deserve to feel better!

It isn't long until I hear the sound for my text messages. I pull my phone out of my bag, dreading who it could possibly be. I'm oddly relieved when I see a number that I don't recognize and open it to see a message from the last person I would think would text me.

6548648: You havin fun love?

Me 3: Christmas…?

6548648: Who else would it be love?

Me 3: Good point no one else has the balls to call me love XP

Christmas: Really now? You don't seem that scary.

Me 3: That's what they all say until…

Christmas: Until?

Me 3: Wouldn't you like to know? A lady doesn't reveal her secrets… ^.~

Christmas: Well I would never ask a lady to reveal her secrets.

Me 3: A true gentlemen

Me 3: So how did you get my number?

Christmas: Swiped your uncle's phone

Me 3: No you didn't!

Christmas: Sure did love

Me 3: Why?

Christmas: Just wanted to talk to a beautiful girl

Me 3: Careful Christmas I might take that the wrong way

Christmas: I hope you do

I glance down at my phone and feel just the hint of a smile as I read his last message. I may not be able to get involved with him, but that doesn't mean I can't let the man make me feel better about myself.

**Wow! 17 Reviews! Count them! 17! I know it's been forever and a day since I updated this story… that's what I get for starting stories at inopportune moments… But I'm really pleased that you all wanted me to continue so bad otherwise I may not have! So let's keep the excitement going dolls and REVIEW! Also! If anyone would like to create a banner…. That would be cool… ^.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Expendables or Natalia Kills "Love is a Suicide" Which you should listen to while reading this chapter it really does go along really well with it!**

Chapter 3: Love is a Suicide

I stare down at the phone as the little grey envelope taunts me. I know that his voice is encompassed in this tiny little device and I'm torn between needing to hear it and...disgust.

_You like the smell of blood_

_When it's pumpin' like a factory_

I know that I should hate him... and I do...

But...

_Ooh, you like your words to cut_

_You like to choose the best artillery_

_I wonder who you're thinkin' of_

There is apart of me that still loves him... his smile and his laugh...

But was he ever even worth it?

Or was I just a stepping stone to...

_Who am I_

_Am I the epitome_

...her?

_Of everything you hate_

_And you desire_

_You love me like an enemy_

I throw my phone violently across the room and watch as it shatters against the wall. The glittering broken pieces calm me...

_You can run, you can hide_

_But sooner or later_

_It's gonna cut like a knife_

It sends a sense of satisfaction rushing through me as I gaze upon the natural chaos that happens when an object shatters.

_Sooner or later_

_Nowhere to go_

_I'm already inside_

_You know_

_No one'll love ya like I love ya_

I look up and into the mirror and glare at the girl there.

_'Cause love is a suicide_

I don't even know who she is..

_Love is a suicide_

I changed so much about myself for him...

_'Cause love is a suicide_

_Love is a suicide_

Maybe it wasn't ever meant to be...

_It feels so surgical_

The dyed blonde hair...

_How you dissect every mistake I make_

The criticism that I took...

_You're like an animal_

A tempter that would have frightened most girls.

_You bite me hard with every breath I take._

Perhaps I just didn't realize how suffocated that I've been for the past three years.

_And when I'm on the edge,_

_You won't let me fall_

I frown at the woman that I've become...

_Rope around my neck_

_But you won't take it off_

I gave everything up for him...

_And I'm hearin' voices sayin'_

_It's time that you know it_

I had to hide who I truly was for him...

...deny everything about myself that made me...

...me...

_Go ahead if you mean it_

_Go 'head if you mean it_

A pounding on my door interrupts me and I pull the headphones off my head and walk over to the door. The pounding just gets louder as I approach before I pull the door open to see Uncle Tool standing in the doorway with a look of exasperation on his face. He sends me look of disapproval as I just stand there looking confused.

"You want dinner or a hearing aid?"

I smile sheepishly, "Sorry... I had my headphones on... I kinda zoned out a bit..."

"You've been zoning out a lot lately baby girl... Everything alright? What about that boyfriend of yours? He treatin you good?"

I just step out the door and shut it behind me making sure I'm in front of him before I send him an airy laugh and a nod.

"It's nothing Uncle Tool... Just wondering about that job!"

The lie is easy...

It drips from my lips like poison...

Like all of the lies before it...

"Hey! There she is!" Exclaims Christmas as I walk down the spiral staircase to the garage where several boxes of pizza are stacked on a table and everyone is digging in with no plates.

I just smile as I grab a slice of pizza and lean against the support beam.

"Here, have my seat," insists Christmas as he gets up to let me sit down where he was. I just shake my head 'no' and motion for him to sit down again.

"Lady... I insist..." he says as he continues to stand.

"It's all for nothing Christmas," says Uncle Barney from his spot over near the door.

Lee just flashes him a devilish smile that says he doesn't care.

"It's true... she's engaged..." Uncle Tool says around a mouth full of pizza.

Lee glances down at me, "You're engaged?"

I just smile and look down self conscientiously and run my fingers over the place my ring used to be, I'm not willing to tell them all the truth yet, but I don't want to lie to Christmas anymore. I admit I really like his flirting, it's refreshing and makes me feel good about myself.

"Well... I guess I'm just going to have change your mind about the bloke."

My head shoots up and I lock eyes with the Brit. He's sending me a cocky smile, but there is something about his eyes that tells me that he isn't joking.

Not about his...

That there is a lot more to Lee Christmas than I originally thought...

_Close your eyes_

_Count to 10_

I quickly look back down and continue eating my pizza. I'm not getting involved, and I'm hurting too much to even think about a relationship.

_Take the bullet out again_

Hell I just got cheated on! By my Fiance!

_Say my name_

"Seems like the Lady doesn't have any objections!"

_Hit me hard_

How can I possibly even think about letting another man in?

_Put that gun right to my heart..._

I look back up only to see him wink and a ghost of a smile comes to my lips. I feel my heartbeat increase a little bit and I feel giddy with the feel of his eyes on me.

_Bang_

****This man is going to be the death of me...

* * *

I pick the brush up and dab it in the a luscious green eye shadow and ever so delicately apply it to my eyelid. I quickly blend in a deep dark purple and add a vibrant gold to the inner corner of my eyes. I grab the black liquid liner and line my eyes with the blackest black that I can find. I apply false lashes and mascara before reaching for a deep plum lipstick to complete the look.

It's been three weeks and I still don't have a job and the money that I've saved up has gotten a little low. My phone sounds from beside of me and I pick it up to read a message that says the address of my target.

It's a local job and all I need are a few documents, perhaps a blueprint or two. I know the rules... but I need the money...

I slip my poison ring onto my finger, the container is filled with a white colorless powder that puts its victim in a deep sleep. I figure I could channel my inner Evil Queen as I slip a black wig over my normal hair and the form fitting black dress that I'm wearing is sleek enough to not appear out of place at the event I'm attending, but won't attract attention.

I carry my shoes so as not to wake Uncle Took up. I know that I shouldn't be here anymore. When I didn't get that job I should have packed up and left, especially with all of the attention that I'm getting from Christmas, but I can't bring myself to do it. He makes me feel too good and every time that I think about leaving I find a reason to stay.

The boys have been gone for the last week or so on a mission. I'm not sure when they are going to be back, but even though they weren't here for too long the garage is already quieter and lonelier than it was before. However, I refuse to admit that I miss them... especially a certain knife toting Brit.

When I make it outside the taxi that I called is already waiting...

...and so is Uncle Tool...

"Inside Baby Girl," is all he has to say before I narrow my eyes and head back the way that I came. I knew better than to try to best Uncle Tool.

I'm leaning against the cabinet when he comes storming into the garage, he immediately grabs my clutch and pulls my phone out. He glares down at the address before sending me a disapproving look. He hits the send button and the next thing I know he's talking to my client. When he hangs up the phone he turns back to me and I just stare at him emotionlessly.

"What were you thinking taking a job so close to home?!"

"I could have pulled it off... you know this is what I do..."

"What you used to do! You don't do this anymore! I thought that we agreed a long time ago that you were going to try to have a normal life! What about that guy! Your fiance?" He yells.

"What about him?!" I yell surprising Uncle Tool with my ferocity.

"I thought you were giving this up for him Baby Girl..."

"I did..."

"Then..."

"Why? You want to know why?!" I screech, "I'll tell you why!"

At that moment Uncle Tool's phone rings and he looks down to see who it is and he pales when he does so.

"Uncle Tool?"

He ignores me and answers the phone, he's silent for a moment before he nods and hangs up. There is no emotion on his face to go on, he just turns and picks up the phone in the back. He's making arrangements for something. I tentatively step into the back room to try to find out what is going on.

"Uncle Tool?"

"There was an accident..."

My eyes widen at the words and I feel my breath leave my lungs.

"...Christmas is hurt..."

I lean heavily against the door as I feel panic and fear rise within me.

"...they're working on him right now but they need to get him to a good doctor or..."

"Or what?" I question with a shaky voice.

"He may not make it..."

* * *

****

Hey lovelies! Due to the reviews and you eagerness for more I was inspired to continue it! Who knows... you might just get another chapter before I go back to work on Tuesday... So review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Expendables Franchise or Lewis Carol's Jabberwocky or Alice in Wonderland. You'll see! ^.~**

Chapter 4: Return to Wonderland

I had forgotten what it felt like to sit wondering and worrying over someone you love. To wait for that fate filled phone call to either send you into deep despair or sweet relief. I felt nothing as I waited to see whether Fate would cut Lee's life string or continue spinning it.

It was dawn when we got the call and Uncle Barney told us everything would be alright. It was then that I cried black tears into the river Styx and thanked God that he was alright.

It was then that I knew what I needed to do. I collapsed in bed that morning and allowed the noises of the street to be my lullaby. When I woke up I packed everything. This time when I went walking out the doors I didn't try to hide my footsteps and Uncle Tool came rushing out after me.

"Baby Girl?! What are you doing?!"

"Leaving. I never should have stayed here... This kind of business only ever causes hurt..."

"Come on Baby Girl! At least stay and see Lee one last time..."

I couldn't look at him, "I can't..."

I got into the car and backed out of the garage before speeding off towards the airport. Reaching into the glove compartment I shuffle through my various passports and fake ids until I find the one I want.

Alice Devenhart is very nice simple girl who works as a receptionist at a dentists office in Annapolis, Minnesota. She is currently single, but the white mark on her ring finger suggests she just got out of a long term relationship. 'He just wasn't he man for me!' she will chirp optimistically, because she is just that kind of person, when people ask. She dresses in simple sundresses with sandals, usually pastels and wears makeup that looks as though she has no makeup on. The girl is home grown and knits in her spare time, usually scarf, hat and mitten sets for her friends. She spends her plane rides reading Nicholas Sparks novels and due to her hopeless romantic nature she will then spend the rest of plane ride envisioning her perfect Romeo... or Noah...

I smile cheerfully as I hand my passport over to the woman behind the counter.

"How are you today Miss Devenhart?"

"Very well, thank you, and you?"

"Wonderful! Thank you! Here are your plane tickets! I hope that you have a nice flight!"

I beam at the woman as I thank her and bid her goodbye before I maneuver my way toward the terminal. The plane ride is quiet for the most part as I sit reading my book. The sudden sound of my phone going off alerts me to a call. I pull my phone out of my pocket and look down at the caller ID and feel, for a just a second, a frown ghost over my features. I pull the red arrow through the name of Barney as I ignore his call. It isn't a moment later that my phone is ringing again. Once again I ignore his call. When it rings for a third time I relent and answer the call.

"What do you think you're doing?!" bellows the enraged Italian on the line.

"Whatever do you mean?" I question innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

I roll my eyes, "No...I can't say that I do," I sing into the receiver.

"You're getting revenge aren't you?"

"... no …"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Don't yell at me Uncle Barney. I won't have it. I'm not some little girl that has to do whatever you say. And has it ever occurred to you that I may not be cut out for that life anymore? I just need to get away... Lee's incident was a little too close to home for me okay?" I murmur as I allow tears to cloud my voice.

"Awww... come on... don't cry..." relents desperately, "I'm sorry honey..."

"I have to go..." I choke out before I hang up on him. The moment I do the fake tears dry themselves and I continue reading my book, checking first to make sure that no one saw my display. Satisfied that they didn't I continue with my sappy romance novel... Really... how do people read this stuff?

Alice Devenhart is far too sweet for Burma, so when I get to Europe I decide to leave Alice there. She will enjoy a delightful vacation of sunbathing and sightseeing, perhaps she will meet a nice Italian boy and never come home.

I step out of a stall in an Italian restroom at the airport. My black heels click smartly on the floor as I apply deep blood red lipstick. I allow a smirk to slip upon my crimson lips.

Mary Hartford is not to be trifled with. She obtained her law degree from Harvard and skyrocketed to success at a defense firm for the wealthy. Vicious and cold by nature she doesn't take anyone's crap. The Virginia Slim that she chain smokes helps keep her slim and her nerves tightly coiled. She prefers her privacy and is quick with a sharp retort to anyone who insists upon asking her questions. Her head is incessantly buried in her laptop and her ear might as well be super glued to her cell phone.

My eyes narrow at the man eyeballing me from across the terminal. I turn my head and pray that I'm no where near him on the last leg of my flight. I take my seat in first class, which is far better than coach, and open my laptop to begin my search. I'm situated at the back so that there is no one there to look over my shoulder. I groan as I see the man sit himself down beside of me. I roll my eyes as I try to continue with my illegal snooping.

"Hello, my name is Robert and yours is?" a voice intrudes.

I turn sharp eyes to the man beside of me and shoot him a glare while he just continues to look at me with a brilliant smile.

Oh no... he's one of those... the ones that like a 'challenge.'

"Not interested."

"Now... come on... we both know that's not your name..."

"I'm not giving you my name."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Surely you could do some friendly conversation."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright..."

I'm not convinced that I'll hear the last of 'Robert.' Too bad I can't shoot people in public...

Sure enough throughout the entire flight Robert attempts to talk to me. He wants to know everything and I am suspicious... No man can be shot down as many times as him and still have a leg to stand on.

"So... Dinner?" Robert asks as we begin to exit the flight. I turn to him and glare before my look becomes a smirk and I disappear into the chaos that is the Chinese airport. I'm short enough to get lost in the crowd of people that are swarming the place like an anthill. My black wig slips from my head and lands in a trash can as I walk by it. The wig that I had under it for such an occasion is strawberry blonde long and wavy, quickly I pull a navy trench coat out of my bag and slip it on, belting it before I casually apply a mauve colored lipstick. I walk over to the baggage claim and grab my standard black tote. I brush by Robert practically mowing the man down and he doesn't even send me a second glance.

I still got it...

When I step outside of the airport I see Hugh waiting. He catches my eyes and I head his way before I run the last little bit and we end up embracing like two long lost lovers. Hugh smirks as he puts me down and ushers me into the car. The British man beside of me catches my eyes before we squeal out of the parking lot. Of course, he's roguishly handsome with his dark hair and eyes and devil may care attitude.

"How ya been love?"

The endearment makes me flinch, but I attempt to ignore it in favor of my current mission.

"Alright I guess..."

"It's been awhile... I thought you had retired? Heard you were gettin married or somethin like that."

"No... I'm not getting married..."

"So what are you here for?"

"Vengeance..."

"Ah... So the Red Queen is returning?"

I roll my eyes, "Just drive..."

* * *

_`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_  
_ Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_  
_All mimsy were the borogoves,_  
_ And the mome raths outgrabe._

I know my target inside and out as I confidently walk down the hallway of the mansion that I managed to break into. For a crime lord it was surprisingly easy...

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_  
_ The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

The man that shot Lee is an assassin for the crime lord of Bulma. Had his shot been just an inch to the left Lee would be dead now.

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_  
_ The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

The man's influence reaches far across the country and he has many to do his bidding. I hate men like him...

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_

I slide the knife from its holder at my side...

_ Long time the manxome foe he sought -_

After I finally got the details of what happened out of Uncle Barney, it took two weeks of searching to locate the base of the crime lord.

_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_  
_ And stood awhile in thought._

I heard footsteps coming from down the hallway and quickly duck into the shadows. The feet pass by without any issue and I continue on my way.

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,_

I ponder how I'm going to do this...

If I'm going to do this...

_ The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_  
_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_  
_ And burbled as it came!_

I creep into the room where the man known as the Dragon sleeps. I watch him for a moment and ponder whether or not I'm sincerely going to do this. With one swing of my knife I will be back in the business.

Continuously hunted and sought after...

_One, two! One, two! And through and through_  
_ The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_

Without another thought I swing my sword down and it effortlessly slices through his neck. His eyes open as panic and pain shoots throughout his body before he goes limp.

_He left it dead, and with its head_  
_ He went galumphing back._

I wrinkle my nose in disgust as I look down at the remains of the monster before me. However, I can't deny the deep sense of satisfaction that comes with knowing that there is one less vile presence in the world. That countless lives could have just been saved by ending the tyranny that now sleeps before me.

_"And, has thou slain the Jabberwock?_  
_ Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_

I rush from the manor, nothing more than a shadow in the night. When I am far enough away I slow my gait and nonchalantly push a button.

_O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'_  
_ He chortled in his joy._

The sound of an explosion in the night rattles the nearby houses. Panic and chaos suddenly erupt throughout the streets as many stream from their homes to see what all of the commotion is about. When they realize precisely what house blew up there is an eruption of cheering and all begin to celebrate in the streets.

_`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_  
_ Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_  
_All mimsy were the borogoves,_  
_ And the mome raths outgrabe._

I smirk as the words slip from my lips before I can stop them, "Off with his head..."

* * *

I walk up to the condo and rap smartly on the door. I hear a groan from the other side before the door opens to reveal the man behind it. He gives me a disapproving look before he opens the screen door and pulls me into a one armed hug, the other he uses to support his weight on the door frame. My arms are wrapped delicately around his midsection, careful of his injury, I hug Lee to me. He leans part of his weight on me before he closes the door and brings me farther inside.

"What're you doin here? I thought you left..."

I help lower him to the couch and sit down beside of him, "I had an errand to run..."

"That was you wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" I murmur feigning innocence.

"When are you going to stop lying to us love?" He doesn't sound angry just exasperated.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about... That fiance of yours... he came by last week looking for you..."

My eyes widen and I lower my head in shame.

"Love why didn't you tell us he cheated on you?"

I just shrug, "I didn't want anyone to know..."

"Why not?"

"Do the others know?"

"What? 'Course they know! Why didn't you want us to know?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"They're your family love... And there's nothing embarrassing about being hurt..."

I look at him for a moment before I slide closer to him, "Who cheated on you?"

"My ex-girlfriend Lacy..." he sighs as he takes a swig from his beer.

I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"Why do people do things like that?" I wonder aloud as I settle in closer to him.

"I don't know love... I don't know..." he murmurs as he pulls me closer to him and wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"Why did you do that for me love?"

I smile shyly, "I made a promise a long time ago that anyone who hurts someone I love will pay."

"That was pretty reckless...I don't think I'm quite worth that..."

"Don't say that... you've done more for me than you think... Plus I needed to prove to Uncle Tool and Uncle Barney that I can still do this."

"But why would you want to love?"

"Because I missed it..."

"Really?" He asks as he looks down at me in surprise.

"Yeah... you know this is apart of you... this business... you know you love it."

"But you were out..."

I just shrug in reply, "Sometimes being normal is overrated..."

Lee laughs, "You're mad!"

"Oh honey... we're all mad here..."

* * *

****

Well... How do you all like it? I wanted to give her an aliese that would be fun and yet fitting! Personally I thought the poem was fun...

Anyway I continued to be floored with my lovely reviewers! One person even said that its the best Expendables story on here! You make me blush! Really! I'm very grateful for each and every one of you and I do appreciate you taking the time out to read my story let alone review it! I love hearing from you all so please review!


End file.
